


【Toothcup】Scent（全）

by dearwu



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwu/pseuds/dearwu
Summary: 旧文，搬运存放。
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, toothcup - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【Toothcup】Scent（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，搬运存放。

旧地重游，长年为冰柱环绕的小岛似乎一点也没改变。

Hiccup再次踏上这片承载了太多回忆的土地，看着这里从大战后的满目疮痍恢复如新，心底除了伤感外又多了一丝欣慰。有些东西已经和原来不一样了，失去了就再也要不回来，同时，多亏了维京人同心协力的修补，那些龙群又得以回到这里──它们的栖息地。

夜煞一直跟在Hiccup的身后，看着它的人类停下脚步，习惯性的凑上前，Hiccup摸着他的龙说：“没事的，伙伴，我只是……想起了一些事情。”

那些过去的泥淖虽是无法摆脱释怀的痛，却也是他前进的动力。

栖息在这里的龙见到Hiccup和夜煞到来，十分开心的探头做欢迎状，Hiccup弯了弯嘴角，希望这能及时掩饰他来不及消化完毕的感伤。

他重新打起精神，往四周环顾了一圈，山壁潜伏着各式各样的龙，却不见任何和他相仿的身影，年轻的维京人背对着他的龙问：“没见到妈妈呢，是回博克岛了吗？”

没等到夜煞的回应，Hiccup疑惑的往后一看，只见某头黑龙正专心致志的和一群龙宝宝们互瞪。这些年纪尚小的幼龙对夜煞怀抱着无与伦比的好奇心，甚至趁着后者分心打发它们的同时，声东击西，轮流爬上夜煞的尾巴，而它们目的地当然是黑龙的背──那个年轻的维京人每回都是坐在夜煞的背上从天而降，如果能成功登顶，想必很了不起。

Toothless很快的将它们从身上甩下去，却仍是阻挡不了龙宝宝们的猛烈攻势，Hiccup见状微微一笑，“看来它们很喜欢你，伙伴。”

夜煞朝他的人类吼了几声。

──它们可是想爬上我的背，那里只有你能坐。

Hiccup似乎笑得更开怀了，“别忘了Astrid坐过，Fishlegs也是，你这个说法不成立。”

──那不一样。

夜煞继续吼。

年轻的维京人咧开嘴角，“好了，我逗你玩的。”

惊觉自己被调戏了，黑龙撇过头，记恨了一脸。

可惜它还没等到Hiccup讨好的凑过来，那个年轻的维京人已经蹬蹬蹬的跑远了，不晓得是发现了什么。Toothless这时才想起他们此行的目的，运送物资。虽然Valka已重回博克岛和Hiccup的族人们一起生活，但为了不中断龙的研究，有时还是得在这里住上几天，这时运送生活用品的重责大任便落到了Hiccup身上。

这座小岛虽位处寒带，长年积攒的冰雪不易消融，但可不代表地面始终干燥易走，它又不是没见过Hiccup多次在冰面滑倒的教训，眼看Hiccup已经不见踪影，夜煞只得飞快的跟上去。

山泉由高处淙淙而下，在地势低洼处形成了一个天然的湖泊，湖面雾气氤氲，白茫茫一片恰似人间仙境。Hiccup随手一探，湖水的温度比他想象得还要高一些，至少不似海水一成不变的冰冷，他对随后赶上的夜煞说：“妈妈说这里的泉水有舒缓身体酸痛的疗效，也许这是她让我们过来的目的也说不定。你认为呢？伙伴。”

话音刚落， Toothless已经潜入湖水之中，龙身在水面下欢快的翻滚，发出不小的噪音。

Hiccup根本来不及制止，他甚至连“噢，Toothless，你的龙鞍还没脱下来——”这类尝试补救的话语都没能说出口，就已经被黑龙一尾巴扫入湖中。

水不深，Hiccup没多少在水下扑腾便借着自发靠过来的某龙脑袋瓜站稳了，年轻的维京人顿时哭笑不得。

基本上，他的义肢不太能碰水的，金属生锈可是挺麻烦的问题，尽管家里还有一副备用，尽管他在制作上也早已得心应手。然而一看到Toothless嘴边那抹得逞的坏笑，千言万语最后只得无奈的化成一声轻叹：“至少我知道你是在报复我刚才逗你的那番话了，你这头坏龙。”

随后Toothless张开翅膀，将他的人类拥入怀中。

全身湿透的维京人身上带着山泉特有的矿物味，夜煞凑过去轻轻一闻，而后伸出舌头试探性的舔了舔，这回舔舐的幅度和以往兴高采烈的舔法完全不同，更像一种深入未知之境的探求。

Hiccup的体温有些低，甚至比它的舌头还要冰凉，它舔过Hiccup眉眼间的水珠，后者的眼中很快地盈满笑意，它能从那对绿色的眼瞳中看见自己倒映的身影，那是和Hiccup截然不同的相貌。转瞬间，自己的身影倏地放大了——绿眼珠的主人对着它的鼻头亲了一下，有些煞风景的说：“虽然晚了，不过龙鞍还是得取下来的。”

Toothless脸色一沉，但一想到已经把人弄湿了，似乎也拿不出其他欺负的法子，只好护着它的人类徐徐游到岸边，任由Hiccup卸下它身上的各种装备，包括那副人工尾翼。

Hiccup依样画葫芦掏出自己身上的各种小道具，例如罗盘和小刀，可惜打从他落入水面的那一刻起，前者早已宣告寿命终结。Hiccup叹了一口气，“Toothless，你可真是——”

剩下的话被夜煞吞入了嘴里。

被扑倒在岸边的年轻维京人迷迷糊糊的想，这头坏龙真是愈来愈懂得如何让自己闭嘴了。

于是Hiccup只能耐心的等到他的龙舔够了，才得以从对方沉重的身躯下脱离。他抹去脸上分不清是山泉还是夜煞唾液的水渍，缓慢的踱到岸边清洗，余光见到Toothless得意的动了动嘴巴，彷佛在取笑他身上的狼狈，Hiccup忍不住哼了一声，“你老是用种族差异的体型压制我，这不公平。也许改天我们能比赛点别的，比如谁能在短时间内快速做出龙鞍之类。”

当然，获胜者是哪位就不特别提了。

Toothless自然听得懂Hiccup的弦外之音，于是它也很应景的摆出鄙视的表情。

维京人不甘示弱的朝他的龙回扮了一个鬼脸。

“话说回来——”Hiccup的目光在地面来回梭巡，“你的尾翼呢？”

不止Hiccup为夜煞亲手制作的人工尾翼失去踪影，他的小刀和坏掉的罗盘也同样不翼而飞，“Toothless，你有看到是谁拿走吗？”

夜煞摇头。

Hiccup头疼的扶额，“这可不太妙，希望我们能在太阳下山前把它们找回来。”

Toothless朝它的人类眨了眨眼睛。

——绝对找得回来，相信我。

况且，它大概猜到犯人是谁了。

Toothless一路嗅嗅闻闻，地面上的气味还很清晰，想必犯人并未走远。它感觉Hiccup紧紧攀住了自己的颈子，没有龙鞍，它的人类只能如此应付以免被甩飞，思及至此，夜煞立刻减缓速度，Hiccup摸了摸它的头，道：“没事的，伙伴，我们得赶快找到你的龙鞍和尾翼，太晚回去大家会担心的。”

于是夜煞复又奔跑起来。

他们穿过花丛，那是Valka亲自种下的耐寒花种，如今百花绽放，十分壮观。

栖息于附近的龙随着他们移动的方向纷纷行注目礼，不多时，夜煞像是嗅到了什么蛛丝马迹，旋即加速前进，而后，在一大片纠结缠绕的藤蔓里，一人一龙看到了他们熟悉的尾翼和龙鞍，伴随着两头龙好奇推玩的身影。

Toothless认得它们，当时它和Hiccup第一次来到这座岛屿，就在它的人类专注于和Valka对话之际，正是这两头龙围着它嗅个不停。

夜煞瞇起眼，飞快的窜过去，将它的龙鞍和尾翼抢回来，而后一脸邀功的迎向它的人类。

Hiccup挠了挠它的下巴，连连点头表示肯定：“龙的嗅觉果然非常灵敏。”

Toothless不满的用耳朵甩了他的人类一脸。

那不一样。

我永远都会记得你的气味。

Hiccup在Toothless看不到的死角微微绽放了笑容。

我当然知道。所以，谢谢你。

\--Fin--


End file.
